Test
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Ike has never failed a test until he read that magazine.   Gike Hundred theme challenge # 77


Ike had never failed a test never in his life. He was raised to be smart and seemed to pass in the quest of intelligence. He felt as if failing was impossible sometimes. Even thought he was best friends with Shadow a Goth who failed on proposes just to annoy the teachers. It amazed some how Ike's intelligence never went down when he was around the Goth but most didn't question. Ike knew that there was something different about him because he was always thinking of Georige. He questioned if he was gay sometimes, but he couldn't prove it. That was until he was looking though Kyle's stuff trying to find he headphones he left in Kyle's room. Then he found a girl magazine and it was open to a certain page. The test said are you in love with your best friend. Ike sighed and wondered why Kyle would read this but he also didn't want to know. Ike decided to read the test and see if it had any true point.

**Is your best friend of the opposite sex? **

_No_

**Do you know your best friend since many years?**

_Yes_

**Do both of you come to each other, whenever happy or unhappy?**

_Yes_

**Do you think, you are developing romantic feelings for your best friend?**

_Maybe yes_

**Are both of you very open with each other?**

_Yes_

**Do you think that no one understands you better than your best friend?**

_Yes_

**Do you try to be near your friend as much as possible?**

_Yes_

**Nowadays, do you find yourself taking much more care of your friend?**

_Yes_

**Does your heart skip a beat when you see your best friend looking his/her best?**

_Yes, I feel that I am in love. _

**Do you believe, love starts and ends with friendship?**

_Yes_

**Did you take this quiz, just to confirm that you are in love with your best friend?**

_I took it in fun. _

**Do you want to be with him/her for the rest of your life?**

_Not sure_

**Why haven't you proposed yet?**

_Eh!_

**In love with your best friend**.

Ike couldn't believe it he was in love that or these test are rigged. Deciding on both he walked away, leaving the test open on the desk just like before. He sat down in his room and thought about the results of the test. He couldn't be in love with shadow. If he was his mom world surly kill him. Then why did Kyle have that test? Ike wondered his brother wouldn't be gay too. Would he? Ike sighed this was all to confusing. Then he saw someone in his doorway, he jumped until he realized it was Kyle.

"Ike why were you in my room?" He asked his arms crossed.

"Why would you think I was?" Ike said calmly.

"The door was open and I had closed it." Kyle said in his voice that said I know what you did.

"I was just trying to find my headphones." Ike said pulling his knees up to his chest.

"What's up with you Ike your behaving odd?" Kyle said walking over to Ike and sitting next to him.

"I failed a test." Was all Ike said but Kyle knew imminently what he was getting at.

"Are you in love with your best friend too." Kyle said.

And at that moment he pulled his legs up too, not noticing that Shadow and Stan were in the doorway to visit the two brothers.

"Yes it said that wait you took it too?" Ike questioned thinking Kyle wouldn't have actually taken the test.

"Yep I kept getting these weird feelings for Stan and I wanted to see if I was in love with him?" Kyle said looking at the floor.

"So that quiz said that we both love our best friends who just happen to be guys?" Ike recapped.

"Apparently" Kyle said laughing and looking at his little brother.

Then they heard a loud thump and saw that Stan had fainted, and the Goth's jaw was dropped.

"Um I can explain" Both the Jewish boys said.

"Kyle retrieve him Ike come please," The Goth said motioning for Ike before walking away.

"Good luck Kyle" Ike said leaving and following Georgie.

Nether spoke till they got to the living room and Shadow stopped.

"Ike why didn't you tell me you like me?" Shadow said.

"I don't like you." Ike said in a small voice looking at the floor.

"I heard everything between you and your brother Ike" Shadow said looking almost hurt by what Ike said.

"I know you heard but I don't like you. Find me conformist but I love you before and after that stupid test." Ike said a little angry.

Shadow didn't say anything but he stepped closer to Ike until there faces were not far away. He looked at Ike before leaning down and kissing Ike. He could tell Ike was shocked but he kissed back all the same. When Shadow pulled away and Ike looked at him with a relaxed yet innocent face.

"Your right it is conformist and so is this." He said holding Ike's had and kissing him on the cheek before they walked back upstairs to look and see how Stan and Kyle were doing.

Ike opened the door just a crack and saw them kissing as well. He shut the door again and whispered to Georgie.

"Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure but first." He said leaning down and kissing the other boy again.

So they walked away leaving Kyle and Stan to their business and went hand in hand together around the town.

Ike still thought he failed that quiz simply because he knew the results were not good. Though he did not care because for Ike maybe this was the one quiz he could fail and still get a reward out of.

_**Well that was a different ending but it still works. Hope you liked and please review for my gike. **_


End file.
